Insanity Ensues
by Promethium
Summary: Strange, wacky drabbles and things about the mishaps and misfortunes of the Storm Hawks, Cyclonians and other squadrons.
1. Terra Tropica

**Terra Tropica**

Stork tentatively stuck a toe out of the _Condor_, his eyes darting frantically around the cheerful, sunny atmosphere of Terra Tropica.

"C'mon Stork!" Finn hollered, already waist-high in the water. "Just relax!"

_Relax? RELAX?! _

"Water…" Stork muttered feverishly. "Drowning…death…_doom_."

"People!" He whimpered, beginning to hyperventilate. "Claustrophobia…danger…_doom._"

"Sand! Trouble…and _doom._"

Seagulls flew overhead. _Caw, caw._

"Seagulls…" Stork whispered dramatically, his eyes twitching. "Safety hazards…disasters—"

_Plop._

Stork rubbed his mindworm helmet cautiously.

Black and white mush.

_Caw, caw._

_Doom. _


	2. Meditation

**Meditation**

"_Ooohm, flowers, world domination, peace, oohm."_

Cyclonis sat on a bamboo mat, meditating.

"_Peace, Storm Hawks defeated, happiness, oohm."_

She closed her eyes, fantasizing about her fallen Storm Hawks.

"_Sunshine, Cyclonia, harmony, oohm"_

She sighed with content, relaxing.

"_Meadows, ponies, destruction, oohm"_

Meanwhile, a Talon ran noisily through the hallways.

"Storm Hawks!" He shouted. "Storm Hawks!"

He burst through the doors.

"_Get rid of Storm Hawks, immediately, oohm" _


	3. Dark Ace

**Dark Ace**

"I am da invincible, da best, I am da _Dark Ace _of _Doom."_

He practiced his favorite, most intimidating look in the mirror.

"No one can face da _Dark Ace _of _Doom._ For I am da unbeatable, da best, I am da _Dark Ace _of _Doom._"

He flexed his muscles.

"I come, and destruct, I blast and I _boom _and everyone says it's the _Dark Ace of Doom!"_

He glared at the mirror, drawing an imaginary sword.

"Face my anger! Face my wrath! Face my...my..." He screwed up his face, making a dramatic pose. "Face my--"

"Dark Ace?" a small voice said outside the door.

It was Ravess. Dark Ace's arm hung limp to his side. Had she heard him?

"I just want to let you know that 'bath' rhymes with 'wrath'!" Ravess' voice blurted. She scurried away.

"Face my bath?" Dark Ace said blankly. "Face my WRATH! Face my ANGER! Face my...my...bath?" He ended not-so-heroically.

There was a high pitched giggling from Ravess' room.

She had got him. Again.


	4. Conscience

**Conscience**

Aerrow was busily doing nothing when an eerie voice came from an unknown place.

"I am your conscieeeeennnnnnceee."

He spun around. "Who said that?"

"Listeeeennnn toooo meeee."

Aerrow gasped! His conscience! "Conscience," he said excitedly. "What should I do about Dark Ace?"

"Flowerrrrsss. Give him flowersss." Aerrows "conscience" hissed.

"Flowers?" Aerrow barked. "Never! What if he gets the wrong impression?"

"Pieeeee." His conscience replied. "Then give him pieeeee."

Aerrow backed into the closet door in shock. _Pie?_

He unintentionally grabbed the door handle.

"Dude, my elbow! My elbow, man, _stop it!_" Finn's voice yelped, behind the closet door.

"Conscience?" Aerrow said confusedly. "Conscience, what should I do?"

" Let goooooo. Let gooo of the clooosettttt."

Aerrow's eyes widened as he discovered how stupid he'd been.

"FINN!!"


	5. Horoscope

**Horoscope**

Stork flipped through that morning's SkyNight Today indifferently.

"News...economy...entertainment..."

He paused upon seeing his daily horoscope.

_Today is your lucky day! Don't be afraid to try new things! _

_Caution isn't needed today--let the world see your optimism and happiness!_

Stork flung the paper away.

"Idiots."


	6. Brownies

**Brownies**

"No, no, no." Dark Ace sat on the kitchen stool, grinding his teeth in an angry sort of way.

"Manly men do not bake brownies. I am a manly man. _I do not bake brownies._"

Opposite from him, sat Ravess on the other kitchen stool.

She rolled her eyes.

"Be reasonable Dark Ace," she said in what she hoped was a persuasive voice. "I _know you love cooking..._"

The Talon commander did not reply.

Ravess did her best puppy eyes. "It's my birthday after all..."

Dark Ace grunted.

"I'll want them by Tuesday of course," Ravess said, getting up.

Dark Ace did not move.

"I'll want walnuts too." she added, after a bit of thought. "I love walnuts"

With that, she walked away.


	7. Spoons

**Spoons (sequel to "Brownies")**

Dark Ace clattered around, looking at the big spoons and the small spoons and the medium sized spoons and the little-bigger-than-medium-but-smaller-than-large spoons. In all his years of training, no one had ever taught him the difference between a teaspoon and a tablespoon.

At the end, he selected the large-ish sized spoon. It looked pretty, and Ravess wouldn't notice if he didn't put in _exactly _one teaspoon of vanilla. She wouldn't notice if he'd put in more or less than two cups of sugar, or whatever, however much that was.

**OOO**

Poor Dark Ace...he thinks spoons are pretty.


	8. Flattered

**Flattered (Brownies, 3)**

Ravess stared, openmouthed. A batch of brownies, with a wonderful chocalatey scent wafting from each one. Dark Ace had made them. She was flattered.

She checked the sink. Dirty dishes. Brownie batter.

The trash can. No empty SkyMart brownie boxes.

She collapsed down on the stool.

Yes. She was flattered.

**OOO**

Very short...I'm not sure I like it.


	9. Sugar High

**Sugar High (Brownies, number 4)**

Dark Ace heard a high pitched giggling coming from Ravess's room.

_"Haha...happy birthday to me...haha."_

Was something wrong?

He knocked.

"_Happy Christmas! And Easter! Ah...haha...that's funny..."_

There was _definetly _something wrong. He walked in. And saw Ravess. And was shocked.

There she sat, presents on one side, brownies (half eaten) on the other. Her mouth was brown, and crumbs littered the floor.

_Maybe there was too much sugar after all..._

**OOO  
**

Save yourselves! It's a mindworm epidemic for sure!


	10. Pictures

**Pictures**

"Aw, your so CUTE!" Dark Ace exclaimed, leafing through the old photo album. "I never knew you did _ballet_!"

Cyclonis grunted next to him, glaring at the six year old Cyclonis in a pink tutu.

Why did she ever let Dark Ace find her old photos?

"Oh my _god you look hideous!_" he chortled, seeing her sixth grade school picture. "Is that when you grew that wart on your cheek?"

His master stiffened. "Birthmark," she said icily.

Dark Ace guffawed loudly, moving on.

Cyclonis fishing, eating, learning...

"Oh joy." The commander said dully. "Your now ruler of Cyclonia...BORING!" He shut the album, and walked away, leaving Cyclonis to grumble as she reshelved the book.


	11. Toothpaste

His hands tightened.

He took a deep breath.

_No, no, no._

He swallowed, and--

_NO._

Gritting his teeth, he attempted to put the gloriously fat tube down...

He couldn't.

Just a little bit wouldn't hurt...

No one would notice, and he could clean it up...right?

It was just a tube of toothpaste. Full tube of toothpaste.

So tempting...

After all, it relieved stress right? Squeezing toothpaste...

Right?

**OOO**

**I had trouble resisting my new tube of toothpaste tonight. It was so **_**squeezable**_**...**


	12. Flowers

The flowers...not the flowers. Not the flowers.

Oh the despair. The despair.

Snipe howled, sobbing uncontrollably.

Not the flowers. Not the flowers.

"The roses!" He screamed to the sky. His prize roses...

That idiot Dark Ace. He had no respect, NO RESPECT for this...this...heavenly ART!

Snipe sniffled as he observed the carnage before him.

His petunias!? His prize petunias? Gone. Gone. All gone.

Ravess walked up and patted his shoulder.

"There, there..." She drawled, trying to sound sympathetic as her brother collapsed over her shoulder.

"They ar--were only flowers Snipe..." she continued.

"Just flowers? Just flowers?!" Snipe hollered maniacally. "They were the children I never had! You should be mourning the deaths of your nephews and nieces! WAAAH!"

Ravess sighed.

She knew her life would be more eventful once her brother took up...gardening.


	13. Lines

"Today shall be the day you will die," Cyclonis said, reciting the lines she had written for herself years ago, something she had wanted to say years ago.

"Or perhaps I should let you perish slowly?" She continued, hoping her voice sounded scary. She stroked her staff, as Dark Ace had recommended.

"You shall rot to death, starving, begging for freedom," she murmered just loud enough for them to hear. "You will be under my power, willing to do everything I say..."

The Storm Hawks stood there, frozen.

"OMG moment!" Finn piped up, popping his eyes and forming his mouth into a perfect, comical O.

The Talon guard giggled.

Cyclonis seethed, glaring at the Talon blockhead.

Another set of lines...wasted.


	14. Flu Shots

"NOOOOOOO!!" Snipe howled miserably, taking a quick glance at the long line before him which was gradually shortening.

His sister rolled her eyes, sighing loudly.

He burst into tears.

"Sissy, I don't wanna take a flu shot!" He wailed, sobbing.

The other people in line began to stare. One little girl in pigtails tugged on her mother's skirt and said, "Look mommy! I'm braver than the big guy!" And whispers of "Isn't he a Cyclonian?" broke out.

Said Cyclonian hiccuped, sniffling in a hurt sort of way.

Ravess patted his shoulder. "You know it's good for you. Just one little pinch..."

Snipe's eyes widened. "NOOOOOO!!"

****

OOO

I almost had to get a flu shot today. But I already have the flu, so I'll have to wait till next week. Heh. Heh.

Originally, it was Finn, but it was just better with the big, bad, Cyclonian "big guy" 


	15. Lion King

"Kumbaya! Lalalal-laaa-la!"

The squadron groaned.

"Kumbaya! Lalalaa-ah-laaaa!"

They rolled their eyes, getting out of bed. Since when did Finn wake up at six in the morning?

"Kumbaya! La-aaaa-lala-laa!"

Since he watched the movie "Lion King."

"Kuummmbayaaaa!"

He barely even got the lyrics right. He messed it up with "Kumbaya." Hmmph.

Then it stopped. And the squadron went back to sleep.

****

After lunch

Just when everyone had settled, stomaches full to a nap or some time in their happy place, it began again.

"Hakuna matata!"

The sound of Finn strumming his guitar is such a breezy way and singing in such an awful way drove everyone nuts.

"It means no worries!" He sang from the hangar bay.

"Not the tomato song again!" Junko groaned groggily. What was the difference between "matata" and "tomato" when Finn was singing?

"Hakuna matata!"

Piper contorted her face, concentrating on her crystal lab.

"No worries!"

And then it happened. The navigator went...boom.

"No worries? _NO WORRIES?_" She screamed. It was the worst song ever. It was too annoying. Too _catchy _for its own good.

She stormed outside to find Finn stretched out on a lawn chair, sunglasses and all.

"Hakuna matata!"

Piper's shriek shook the entire Atmos.

**OOO**

**I know the lyrics probably aren't right. But's it's Finn! He probably can twist some innocent song up into a rant of DOOM...**


	16. Hairbrush Song

Piper was busy dusting the shelves.

Radarr was eating bananas.

Stork was looking at SkySafety catalogs.

Aerrow was reading manuals.

Junko was eating pie.

And Finn...?

"Ohh..."

The rest if the squadron jerked up from their occupations. Was he...?

"Where..."

Stork rummaged for his anti-ear infection ear plugs.

Radarr used banana peels.

Aerrow used cotton balls.

Every member of the team blocked up their ears.

Except Finn. And PIPER.

"Is my hairbrush?" Finn sang, dramatically flourishing his hairbrush. Piper groaned.

"Oh WHERE... Is my hairbrush?"

Piper swallowed and counted from one to ten and back.

"Oh where, oh where, oh WHERE?!"

She took several deep breaths. So did he.

"OH WHE-ahem-EEARRREEEEE?"

Piper screeched a sound that rivaled the sharpshooter's.

"Is my hairbrushhhhh..." Finn finished in a low voice. He flourished his hairbrush and bowed,

helping the writhing Piper up from the floor. Then he marched back to his room, Piper jiggling her ears.

Undaunted, the rest of the squadron returned to thier tasks.

Junko burped.

Radarr got another banana.

Stork circled an item.

Aerrow turned the page.

Their daily Finn-and-Piper duet was over.

**OOO**

**Review...please? I had the song stuck in my head! It wasn't my fault! It's the MINDWORM EPIDEMIC!**


	17. Pencils

"Piperrrrr…" The annoying, whiny voice of Finn drifted through the Condor to the ears of the navigator. She groaned.

"Piperrrrr…"

Piper ignored him, continuing with her crystal notes.

"Piperrrrr…"

Finn strode casually into her room without knocking, parking himself by her bed.

"Can I borrow a pencil, Piperrrrr?" He said in the most irritating way.

Piper grumbled petulantly, tossing a perfectly sharpened pencil his way. He didn't deserve it.

"You're welcome," she said pointedly at his silence.

Finn sighed, looking at the pencil resentfully.

"Piper," he whined. "Did you have to give me a sparkly hot pink one?"

OOO

Heh heh. I did that to a bunch of people at school today, with a new stock of sparkly hot pink pencils. That was fun. Heh, heh, heh…while you are reading this, why not review? (hinthint) Please?


	18. Tylenol

"Master, there's a slight problem." said the Dark Ace, rubbing his nose.

"Problem?" The Master barked. "What problem? There is no problem."

"Master," Dark Ace began again. "I have the flu." He sneezed as if to prove his point.

To his dismay, Cyclonis snorted.

"The flu? The _flu_? No one in Cyclonia has the flu!" She doubled over laughing. It was apparently the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"Get ready to invade the Storm Hawks," she ordered, collecting herself. "You don't have the flu."

"One-hundred 'n' three degreeees!" Dark Ace whined in a rather Finn-like way. "I'm dying here!" He added in a squeaky voice as he grabbed a tissue and blew his nose with a foghorn sound.

Cyclonis glared.

And he left.

OOO

"Aerrow," Dark Ace wheezed, "This is the last straw!" He ended with a hacking cough.

Aerrow turned his skimmer around, curious. "Do you have the _flu_?" He questioned incredulously.

The Dark Ace looked annoyed. "Possibly."

To his dismay, Aerrow snorted.

"The flu? The _flu_? The Dark Ace has the flu?!" He doubled over laughing. It was apparently the most riduculous thing he had ever heard.

It was Cyclonis all over again.

"One-hundred 'n' three degreeees!" He muttered to himself, grumbling. "I'm dying and Tylenol didn't even help."

**OOO**

Never trust Tylenol...especially the artificially flavored cherry kind! (Why? I don't know.)


	19. Leaves

Piper groaned. Dried leaves had gathered _everywhere _on the Condor. And who knew where they came from.

Rake in hand, she set to work, piling the thousands of brown leaves into a pile.

An hour later, the pile was a mountain.

Thirty minutes later, the mountain was taller than Piper herself.

She let out a satisfied sigh.

Then, suddenly..._WHOOOSHHH_

There was a small breeze.

A few leaves fell out of the mountain.

_WHOOOSHHH_

The top tumble down.

_"COWABUNGA!"_

A large blonde and blue lump flew through the air.

And landed dead center of the now scattered leaves.

Finn grinned, looking up a Piper. (Big mistake!)

And she brought the rake upon him.


	20. Sparkle

Suzy Lu scanned the vast iciness of her home.

Suddenly, she spotted...a sparkle?

A gold sparkle.

Was it the sun? Was the sun coming out? Was everything going to _melt_?

She took off towards the sparkle, which seemed to be coming from behind a large ice cube.

Behind the cube, she found Billy Rex, his head bobbing in tune to the music Suzy Lu heard through his headphones.

"Billy Rex!" She panted. "A sparkle, a gold sparkle! I saw it! Here!"

Billy Rex's jaw dropped.

"Was it the sun?" He shouted. "Is everything going to _melt_?"

Suzy Lu suddenly caught another sparkle. She wrenced Billy's jaw open.

__

Sparkle, sparkle.

Billy Rex grinned.

"Might have been meh gold filling, eh."

****

I don't really like this one, but this is dedicated to BlitzXColleen4ever because I said I'd do one. : )


	21. Cheeseburger

"I'll have a cheeseburger and iced tea, please." The Dark Ace said smoothly, glancing at the fidgety waitress in front of him. "But make sure that the cheese is melted and the onions are minced thoroughly. The burger should be rare, but not _too _rare and the pickles must be exactly two millimeters thick."

He smirked as the panicked waitress hurriedly scribbled down the order...but then he continued.

"Make sure the bun is lightly toasted in the middle, but not burnt or I'll call your manager. The lettuce must be crunchy, not soggy and the ketchup has to be under the lettuce and on top of the burger. I want three-sevenths of a lemon on a red straw with an orange umbrella with the iced tea, which should have extra sugar and make sure the tomato for my burger is ripe, not _too _ripe and set on the side."

The Dark Ace finished with a satisfied snigger at the waitress who was nearly reduced to tears.

He loved doing that to people.

****

I bet he has a little ruler for measuring the pickles and a handbook for dividing lemons into fractions...


	22. Contacts

The alarm bells blared as Talons announced the invasion of the Storm Hawks.

Dark Ace stumbled sleepily out of his room, still in his plaid pajamas and Ravess stuck her messy head out of her door, snarling.

"Storm Hawks!" A Talon shouted. "They're COMING!"

Cyclonis stormed out of her room. What was going on?

The doors burst open, and the squadron stood before of a horde of sleepy, bewildered Cyclonians, Cyclonis swaying around drowsily in center as she held on to a Talon's neck for support.

Aerrow's eyes swept around the hallway, stopping at Cyclonis.

Piper burst into laughter.

Junko rubbed his eyes.

Was something wrong, or did Cyclonis have _blue eyes_?

Finn stepped closer.

"Do you have a map?" The sharpshooter said dreamily. "I'm lost in your eyes."

Cyclonis stepped a little closer.

__

SMACK!

Everything in Finn's view blacked out.

The ruler of Cyclonia's nostrils flared angrily.

Why had she left her contacts in her bathroom?

**The reason why she has purple eyes...**


	23. Mountains

Harrier stood in front of the mirror, admiring himself.

He was do handsome.

The Rex Guardian smoothed his hair, running his perfect fingernails over his immaculate f--wait...

He shuffled around a bit, adjusting the mirror. What was that?

No.

It couldn't be.

But there it was! Sticking out in between his eyebrows like Mt. Everest...a giant _zit_!

It was just his imagination, right? Sky NIghts don't get zits, right? Right?

No.

Soon he'd have the Andes along his left cheek and the Rocky Mountains on his right! The Himilayans would slowly grow along he forehead and the Appalachians on his chin!

He shuddered. How revolting. He would be the laughingstock of the terra! Harrier, Sky Night, bearer of the biggest mountain ranges of the world!

And the worst thing?

He didn't have any makeup to conceal it.


	24. Bananas

Radarr looked around, amazed.

It was so wonderful.

He rushed around, embracing enormous bananas that smelled _lovely._

He sniffed the wonderful banana-y air. It was so sweet.

Radarr did a little jig of joy.

It was a dream come true!

He froze. Dream?

He felt his nose. Pinched it hard.

"GAHHH!"

Radarr gasped as he woke up. The wonderful, wonderful bananas were gone...

Aerrow rolled his eyes. _Someone _had been dreaming about the terra of giant bananas. _Again._


	25. Games

"Down by the banks at the hanky-panky..."

Ravess froze outside the door.

"Where the bullfrogs jump from bank to banky..."

Peeking in a crack through the door, Ravess saw a circle of Talons dressed in matching pajamas playing the game she had played in first grade.

She shuddered with distaste. So immature...

"Then eeps! Ipes! Opes! Ops!" They chanted. "One fell in and one went _plop!_" The shortest Talon slapped the hand of the next quickly. A squabble quicky began.

"You can't _dodge _it, Eugene," one of them snapped. "It's in the rulebook!"

"I didn't!" Eugene squeaked. "Melvin is the one who's out!" He pointed at the Talon seated next to him.

"_Me?_" Melvin said incredulously. "It was _obviously _Eugene!"

An outburst of "fight!" brought pushing, shoving and shouting to the circle of Talons.

"Eugene!"

"Melvin!"

Ravess slowly backed out the door.

She shuddered. _So _immature...

****

OOO

Go Eugene! Go Eugene! Has anyone ever played that? Ever? Ever?


	26. Sheep

Cyclonis shuffled to the bathroom sleepily, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Snipe's room.

Ravess's room.

Dark Ace's room.

She paused. What was that muttering?

"There goes sheep number forty-seven point five! Oooh, he's flying! Going, going, GONE! Over the river, and through the woods! No...it's the moon..."

Cyclonis moved a bit closer to the door.

"Here's number forty-eight folks! Look at him GO! He's a real space shuttle, he is! He's SOARING! He's going for JUPITER! Across the moon! Across the...drat. I'm still awake."

Cyclonis muffled her giggles.

Dark Ace could be_ so_ childish sometimes.


	27. Zoo

"Terra Tropica!" Finn shouted, already drooling over the thought of _so _many hot girls on a beach.

Piper shuddered. "How about something more educational? Like..."

"REEK!"

"Terra of giant bananas," Aerrow said for Radarr. "_I _however prefer Terra Neon."

Junko agreed. "I like the food there."

Stork dismissed Junko's comment with a wave of a hand. "Terra Neon food is actually highly toxic. The slushies contain deadly hydrochloric acids and the sky dogs are actually made of a lethal plastic that will burn your stomach in less than a second!"

Junko gulped. "Nevermind."

"How about the zoo?" Piper suggested.

"The _zoo_?" Finn scoffed. "B-o-o-ring!"

"I know you think ostriches are hot, Finn," Stork said dryly. "So we'll go to the zoo." He plopped himself down on a chair and propped his feet up on the table.

"Er...Stork?" Aerrow said timidly. "Isn't that...unsanitary?"

Stork shook his head. "Not in a zoo." he muttered to himself.

Piper took control. "Stork, if we are going to the zoo, you'd better turn us around. You know the zoo's the opposite direction...right?"

"Hurry up and get us to the zoo," Finn said grumpily.

"You don't understand, Finn," Stork replied sweetly. "You _are _the zoo."


	28. Grapefruit

"EEEK!"

Dark Ace jerked up from his sleep.

"Ugh! Ow! EW!"

He grabbed his weapons.

There was a string of colorful curses streaming from the kitchen.

What was wrong this time?

Still in his pajamas, Dark Ace scrambled towards the kitchen and flung the door open.

His master was already dressed and writhing on the floor.

"I HATE grapefruit! I shall never _touch _it again!" She cursed, her eyes screwed shut. "It BURNS! Oh, it BURNS!"

Dark Ace froze, his eyes on the grapefruit sitting innocently on the counter. It must have squirted into her eyes. What was he supposed to do?

"My eyes!" She moaned. "I'm going blind...I'm going to die! I'm dying...I'm dying..."

"Er, Master..." Dark Ace began.

Cyclonis rolled over, and opened her left eye.

She giggled.

"Nice pajamas Dark Ace."


	29. Valentines

_Sorry guys. I just HAD to do it, even though it's so totally out of season! And Dark Ace, please don't kill me..._

Dark Ace was having a bad day.

Ravess and a bunch of female Talons had stolen some elusive crystal from Cyclonis, and now it was raining lavender hearts. _Hearts!_

He snorted, brushing a fluffy shape from his shoulder as he kicked open the door to the stronghold.

A bunch of giggling girls suddenly darted into a separate hallway.

The foyer was completely empty except for three large pink boxes in the middle of the room, overflowing with heart-shaped envelopes and pink confetti.

Dark Ace snatched up an envelope. It was to him, so he ripped it open.

_Oh Dark Ace, your hair is as black as ink,_

_Your eyes are as red as a rose,_

_Oh Dark Ace, you make my face pink_

_When you strike a heroic pose!_

Dark Ace opened another.

_I love you Dark Ace,_

_You have a lovely face,_

_You don't have a mace,_

_You dont ware lace,_

_I love you Dark Ace!_

He gagged and opened another.

_like omg i totally luv u ace!!!! :)_

He tore up all the notes and walked off.

He had better things to do on Valentine's Day than read lame love poems and chatspeak messages.


	30. Fruitcake

"Oh _no._"

Piper's horrified voice drifted to the ears of the rest of the squadron.

"Of _all _the things..."

Finn, Aerrow, Junko, Radarr and Stork crowded around Piper, who was holding a large plastic wrapped package on the end of her long fingers.

Radarr sniffed it curiously then jumped away and tried to get the scent out of his sensitive nostrils.

Stork put on his poison protection mask immediatly.

Aerrow grabbed the note dangling off the package, and read aloud:

__

Dear Storm Hawks,

I hope you enjoy my gift and have a happy holiday. I will kill you next year.

Love,

Cyclonis

"Ugh," Finn moaned as he took a closer look at the package.

Aerrow bit his lip, dismayed. "Is it coincidence that I happen to _hate _this stuff?"

Junko frowned. "Guys," he said. "Why are you so sad? I love fruitcake!"

The rest of the squadron groaned.

Fruitcake. Blechh.

OOO

I actually agree with Junko. What's so bad about fruitcake?


	31. Tree Topper

Dark Ace was having a very, very good day.

The best thing?

The new tree topper.

------------------------------------------

"TAKE IT DOWN _IMMEDIATELY, _Dark Ace!"

"But Master," Dark Ace pleaded. "It's so _angelic!_"

Cyclonis fumed. "But it's me! In wings! And a dress! It is an _absolute disgrace_!"

She plopped herself down on her throne and folded her arms, glaring at the Dark Ace.

"It's a great work of art!" the commander continued. "It cost me a billion bucks, almost!"

"It's _plastic._" his master spat.

Dark Ace glanced quickly at his wrist. "Oops," he giggled. "I need to go to the bathroom!"

----------------------------------------------

The next day, Christmas Day, a new warning was issued throughout Cyclonia.

__

Master Cyclonis has dubbed any usage of any type of Cyclonis Tree Topper ILLEGAL, no matter how angelic. (That means you, Dark Ace!) Any Cyclonis Tree Topper found on premises will be burned and buyer will suffer punishment and pay fine.


	32. Shopping

"Ooh, _awesome boots!_" Cyclonis squealed.

"Mmph."

"Isn't this a cute top?" Cyclonis exclaimed, waving a multicolored shirt in the Dark Ace's face.

"Meh."

Cyclonis pouted for a second. Then she brightened.

"Let's go there!" She hollered, pointing at a small shop decorated with purple stars.

Dark Ace groaned. "My feet hurt," he whined.

"Dark Ace, we've only done half of the mall!"

"The Storm Hawks are probably attacking..."

"I need to redo my wardrobe!"

Dark Ace yawned loudly. "I'm hungry."

"You've had a pretzel!" Cyclonis fumed. "The next time I go shopping, I am _so _taking Ravess instead!"


	33. Songs

Stork was noticing something very, very odd.

It was a good day.

There was no...noise.

How strange.

He cautiously got out of his seat, setting down the latest mindworm protection guide. Where was Finn's...music?

Stork tiptoed to the sharpshooter's door, pressing his sensitive ears to the wood.

He heard...buttons being pressed. And Finn muttering. The music was probably coming in a second...

Stork hunched over, bracing himself for the loud click of Finn's play button...

_Click. _

And so it began. Full blast.

"_Womanizer, womaniz--_"

It stopped.

Without knocking, Stork blasted to the door. Aerrow, Piper and Junko on his tail.

"Was that _Britney Spears_?!" Piper shouted. "NO WAY, Finn! NO WAY."

The sharpshooter scratched his head, oblivious to the fact that he had just gathered the entire squadron into his cramped room. "I'm not really into the Britney mood, you know? Not today....maybe later Piper..."

Piper was horrified. "I never said I liked it!"

"It's kinda catchy," Junko mused.

"Yeah," Finn replied. "But I think this is better."

_Click_

"Bzzzzzt."

Finn rotated three hundred and sixty degrees, to the sight of his horribly maimed boombox.

A little wisp of blue fur vanished.

Radarr had come to the rescue.

The creature grinned, rubbing his paws together craftily. The reward had better be good this time...

OOO

I know...I haven't updated for a million months...


	34. Sneakiness

Billy Rex silently tiptoed across the frozen tundra of his terra, his black boots clicking softly on the ice.

He pulled is black ski mask down. He tucked his gloved hands into his black coat, producing a pair of black shades which he placed over his mask. In case anyone was watching, he attempted to unconspiciously loosen his black belt, which was way too tight over his black pants. He needed to lay off the sundaes.

Billy Rex examined his dark image in the ice, tucking his ears into his mask. He was so....ninja-like. He enjoyed it. It made him look..._attractive_.

Grinning broadly under the black wool, he walked confidently from his hiding spot. There it was...the Atmos Postal Service.

The delivery man eyed Billy Rex's outfit strangely, handing him a large package. He signed the form with an illegible scribbly and quickly pranced away with his treasures.

Back in his hiding spot, Billy Rex excitedly tore open the weathered cardboard. Inside was a colorful kit wrapped in plastic, with a large handbook called, "How to Successfully Decorate an Easter Egg".

OOO

I know. It's random. It's short. It's.....EASTER EGGS! YAY!

Happy Spring, everyone....


End file.
